User talk:PrimusGod
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Navigators page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dykeatron (Talk) 00:19, September 12, 2011 Oh yes, believe me, it's a treat being able to go on such exhilirating deleting sprees. I'll leave a message on their talk page, and if it persists we'll take harsher action. Honestly, I don't think I've ever witnessed such... unconstructivness on here. And that's not even a word. Anyway don't worry about it, it'll all get cleaned up. Dykeatron 00:28, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Just an additional update... they failed spectacularly to heed my advice and are banned for a month. Nothing to worry about anymore. For now. Dykeatron 02:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Stop editing my ridiculous edits. I admit that was a little childish of me. Don't worry about it, I groaned out loud as soon as I saw how many new articles there were. I'll take care of it right now! Dykeatron 20:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello PrimusGod , do you have any friends on the wiki? The reason why I'm asking is because I need some people to talk to. Thanks :) sorry for not following the rules. i will do so next time Invader.Lena 00:52, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks for the tip PrimusGodMinerva123 00:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Minerva123 Skepticism... Why do you say that: do you know her personally? ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 19:37, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Might Not be Complete Hogwash... Well, for one thing, I KNOW she's in the sixth grade. (Doesn't necessarily account for her spelling, though) And for another thing, NASA's still sending spacecraft out there... just not manned vehicles. See what I mean? Also, I see what you mean about doing it solely for the badges; unfortunately, that's becoming an increasingly common mindset among users to date. While I, too, aspire to become #1 someday, I don't just click the spacebar at the end of a sentence and hit "publish; I deal only deal with REAL grammatical/spelling/sentence structure errors. Fortunately for me, there are a lot of them around here! ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 20:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh. That's BRILLIANT! I mean, I think that's incredible. My respect for you just went up another notch. But, about Coach Walrus' gender: is there really any evidence that corroborates your assertion? I mean, he/she has a very androgynous appearance and voice, which may have been his/her creators' intent. I dunno. Dr. Anonymous1 23:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Huh. Well, you obviously did a lot of research! Aaron who? Dr. Anonymous1 23:39, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Umm, is there a "jaw-on-floor" emoticon? Seriously, though: That. Is. Amazing!! HOW did you contact him? Seriously, I need to know; I have to talk with Steven Moffat (current director of "Doctor Who") about his ugly "new Daleks"... oops. You have no idea what I'm talking about anymore, do you? Well, you might. I dunno. My mind's never been the same since I lost my girlfriend. :-( Anyway, HOW did you contact A.A.?Dr. Anonymous1 23:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) "Hit off"?... "not obliged to give me his personal e-mail address".... ? Hmmm, sounds like you've got something going there! ;-) Seriously, though, I'm kidding; I'm known far and wide as the lord of unfunny jokes. KNEEL BEFORE ME AND FORCE A LAUGH!!! See what I mean? Dr. Anonymous1 00:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Okey-dokey! Still Alive! Earlier, you asked about whether Zim had been permanently taken off Nicktoons. Although you probably already know this, I am happy to say that the opposite is true. Just today, I was watching Nicktoons (no idea why; usually I prefer BBC America), when, suddenly, an ad for IZ appeared during the commercial breaks with great fanfare... twice! According to this ad, they will be airing the "very first IZ episode ever" (the Pilot) this Saturday at 9. They even showed a few brief clips from it, and I couldn't help but think: we've come so far. But I digress. Dr. Anonymous1 20:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, yes: Mopiness of Doom. Possibly the first unfinished script I ever read. Back in Japan, that was. Incidentally, that was where I first met the guy who introduced me to the Zim. And to think that it all started with my asking: "What's with that weird green dog thing on your shirt?" Heh. How'd you first hear about IZ?Dr. Anonymous1 21:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) WOWW!!!! You've MET Jhonen? Sounds kinda like Tim Burton. Only even more messed up in the head (in a good way, naturally; like van Gogh or Edgar Allan Poe) ;-9 Hmmm.. shame that when I lived there, I was too young to give a crap about anything other than Teletubbies. For the record, THANK you for not saying "lol"; I get a slight headache whenever anyone says that. Dr. Anonymous1 21:17, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I think he died of rabies. How do you do text-speak in sign language? Dr. Anonymous1 21:21, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Ugh indeed. I can understand 'wtf' (if I used the real thing, I'd be dead), but 'lol'? Really? Dr. Anonymous1 21:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Stay Off Stay off my talk page. Travisplatypus 22:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Get off my page!!! Errrm... why did someone post "SHUT UP! GET OFF MY TALK PAGE" on your talk page?Dr. Anonymous1 21:06, December 24, 2011 (UTC) hi this is the creator of the operation room with a moose i saw your commentes on my page the hurt my feelings and have made me angry and the reason you cant find it on the internet is because i am only allowed to have a account on the lego club so it is hard to spread the word so this is why i made that page and is why the only members are me my brother and one of my freinds im just a invader zim fan that wants new episodes of invader zim that dosent want to join ohp2.0 or the irken empire or anything else and wants to spread the word about my group without spending money or getting in trouble from my parents and it is even harder because the only piece of modern technoligy i have is a non mobile computer Did I leave a bad fact? Zimfan:D 01:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Zimfan:D Thanks! Hey, thanks! That's what collaboration is for.Dr. Anonymous1 15:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Bummer Ooohhh... hard luck. What happened? At any rate, best of luck to you, and happy belated New Year!Dr. Anonymous 21:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Ah, good. Shame: I was gonna recommend you for promotion to Admin while you were gone.Dr. Anonymous 21:04, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Ehh, what the heck. I'll do it anyway. You deserve it, anyway. Dr. Anonymous 22:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll take that as a thank-you. I need some praise these days. WHY is it that teachers choose this time of year to pile on the projects? I currently have FOUR major projects due at the end of the month! What gives? Dr. Anonymous 22:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Eh, fair point. Still, four projects at once is a bit excessive. I'm assuming you don't overwork your students like that. English Honors can be a real pain. Fun, but a LOT of work. In my school, anyway. We're currently reading "To Kill a Mockingbird", and she's clearly getting a buttload of ideas for projects out of that. Dr. Anonymous 22:25, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Friendly Advice Mind you, I haven't exercised my administrative powers since InvaderMEEN and I first created the Wiki. Bit of advice, though: whenever you encounter a rulebreaker, don't be too quick to hit the "Ban" button at the drop of a muffin. I know, it's fun as hell, but think about if you were on the receiving end. Not. Fun. Instead, here's a basic method to deal with them fairly: 1. Send them a warning on their talk page. 2. Tell them what they did wrong, and ask for their apology. 3. If they show contrition for their crime and promise never to do it again, then all is forgiven. If they respond negatively, then send their obnoxious asses off to Banland. May seem like I'm overreacting a bit, but trust me: playing "Spanish Inquisition" is a good way to quickly become the most hated leader anywhere. Now, regarding vandals, I just have three simple phrases: 1. Zero-Tolerance 2. Perma-Ban 3. Sammich Dr. Anonymous 04:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't Worry Hmmm..."Doctor"... I kinda like that. At any rate, I know you know; just wanted to make sure, because a few years back I got banned for something stupid I had done four months previously. The admin probably knew that I had learned my lesson since then, but I guess I'd been a burr in his virtual butt for far too long. Reminiscent bitching aside, though... It's that bad, huh? I'll have to pop on over sometime. Thanks for letting me know. By the way, do you know if Dykeatron ever accepted my request for your promotion? I'm pretty sure it took...If so, don't worry: I'm not expecting you to return the favor. It'd be nice, but not necessary. Dr. Anonymous 16:06, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hhhrrmmmm... Well, how DO you become a bureaucrat? Dr. Anonymous 18:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) So basically, for those of us who wish to rise up in the ranks, we are right and truly f*****d? Sorry, bit irritated. Dr. Anonymous 18:36, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Excsssellent!! Dr. Anonymous 19:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. This Wiki REALLY needs a chat function. Oh, by the way, here's something I found that may resolve our bureaucrat deficiency: If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. --Dr. Anonymous 14:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Alert: Blatant Misuse of Wikia Programs OK, go to "Robilist"'s profile page and take a quick look at his "my favorite Wikis" list. Tell me if you find anything wrong with what you see. Dr. Anonymous 19:34, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Suggested Punishment Y'know, despite his insanely immature behavior, I still don't think we should ban Robilist... Permanently. Rather, I think we should make him delete the faux Wikis he constructed and ban him for a few weeks. If he doesn't comply: perma-ban. Y'know how, when a dog poops on their carpet, some owners rub their noses in the mess to teach them never to do it again? Basically the same principle. Dr. Anonymous 21:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Fair point. However, I STILL think he should be made to delete them himself. I wasn't planning on taking any action, obviously. I'm perfectly aware that ZimWiki doesn't have any jurisdiction in this matter, and I was just making a suggestion. Dr. Anonymous 21:20, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Look Out for Uncategorised "Facts of Doom" Hey, you know the current standard for the "Facts of Doom" is for them to be divided into those four categories? Well, apparently that's currently the standard for episode F.o.D's, but there are quite a few episodes that still need to be organized. While I did receive a message from Invader_Lena that she'd work on it, let's face it: NO one can make such a major change on thirty-some pages. I'm currently incapable of cutting and pasting, so I'll need people like you to give her a hand. Just letting you know: next time you happen across an article about a finished episode, make sure that their Facts of Doom are divided into subcategories like on the "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff" page. Thanks! Dr. Anonymous 23:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh.. Huh Hmmm. Well, sorry about that, but I think it's more or less fixed now. Besides, it looked REALLY cluttered and messy before, and my original idea was to change that. Still, I'm a firm believer that a compromise can always be reached, so: what specifically do you dislike about the subcategories? If it's the names of the subcategories that you hate, and you have better ideas for names, please give 'em to me: the ones I suggested were just use to convey the basic idea to Dykeatron. Anyway, so that you know what each of the current ones are: CULTURAL REFERENCES: Pretty self-explanatory; for stuff like: "GIR's line was a reference to..." TRIVIA OF DOOM: For various little factoids like "This episode is the first time Dib's been seen to cry", or "This episode was originally going to be aired alongside..." or "this is Jhonen's favorite episode". THINGS YOU MIGHT HAVE MISSED: For various Easter Eggs, cameos or subtle things that you might have missed. Examples: "A Bloody GIR can be found in this episode at ____" or "Jhonen Vasquez can be seen in the background at____" . ANIMATION ERRORS: Kind of obvious. Any goofs, screw-ups or gaffes are to be put here. Again, if you don't like something about the titles of the categories, or the order they're put in, let me know, and I'll do what I can. Dr. Anonymous 01:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Excssellent!!! Good job! Finally, you'll get what you deserve! Who knows, maybe you can make ME an admin when that time rolls around, hah-hah. (Seriously, though, don't even think of promoting me until I'm at least #6 on the leaderboard). ;-) You'll have to excuse me for assuming you disliked the subcategories thing; "I'll just sit here and pout" was kinda open to interpretation. Still, I see what you mean about not liking change. I think it's based on some natural survival instinct we got from our caveman ancestors: if it's out of the ordinary, it's inherently wrong. This is all theoretical, however. But please, if you have any better names for the subcategories, please give 'em to me: "things you might have missed" sounds like something straight out of TV Guide. Dr. Anonymous 11:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Incorrect Revision Umm, that bit about Dib's pupils disappearing isn't an animation error; that was light reflecting off his glasses. No idea why you reversed my deletion... I NEVER do spam edits. Ever. By the way, did you ever get that promotion? Dr. Anonymous 15:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Actually, no: it was just a mistake I couldn't completely delete at the time. Bit of advice: an iPod Toch is NOT the ideal tool for editing. Response Actually, no: it was just a mistake I couldn't completely delete at the time. Bit of advice: an iPod Toch is NOT the ideal tool for editing. Sorry 'bout that. I was so sure you'd get it. By the way, a would-be vandal came to play while everyone else was gone. Created a new page that consisted of some BS involving Zim playing Mariokart and Elmo exploding. I deleted the content, and left a message on his talk page advising him to finish the job. Kinda regret the way I went about it, in retrospect. Dr. Anonymous 22:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Like I said, I regret my actions, and I've decided never to do stuff like that again. Like they say: first time, last time. Dr. Anonymous 23:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Again, sorry Ugh, that'd be the stupid pop-up suggestions that appear whenever you type even one letter. Except for the "Death of a raco" bit. That was me being, as you put it, "a dyke". First time I've ever done spam in my life, and certainly gonna be the last. Again, I apologize for all I've done. Dr. Anonymous 23:07, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sincerest Apologies Again, I'm sorry for my error, and I hereby vow never to do so ever again. No hard feelings? Dr. Anonymous 23:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Wah- wah- wah- WAAHH.. Oops. I guess my iPod CONVENIENTLY neglected to load my message after I published it, so I thought the edit didn't take. Accursed inferior human technology. ;-9 Feel free to delete those pitiful grovellings. Dr. Anonymous 23:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) An odd Idea Hey, got a question: the main picture for the article about the Irken race is the Irken logo. Since said article is about the Irkens as a species, shouldn't the main picture be that of an actual Irken, such as Zim? Just a thought. Dr. Anonymous 02:17, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Nation vs. Species Well, we only do that when we're representing ourselves symbolically. However, if we're talking about a page that describes the physical attributes that each individual Irken shares, rather than their overall empire or goal, then we should just use a picture of one Irken. Also, since the exact same logo is currently being used for the page regarding the Irken Empire. Dr. Anonymous 02:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I was referring to the "Irken Empire" article, as opposed to the "Irken" one. One is an organization, the other is a species. In my personal opinion, to give both the same main picture seems kinda redundant. At the very least, they should increase the size of said redundant picture. Dr. Anonymous 13:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I haven't recently. Sorry. Gonna have to, now that you've mentioned him. It IS ok to just chat, y'know. This is why we need a chat function. Dr. Anonymous 14:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Irritation Well, I knew that: Wikipedia, Reddit, even MINECRAFT have voluntarily gone offline because this misguided attempt to stifle online piracy. Bluntly put, this country seems to get less free with each bill Congress passes. Not that I'm really gonna go out there and do something drastic, of course: I just can't override that darned self-preservation instinct. ;-) Dr. Anonymous 19:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC) IMHO *Insert weary sigh here* You know what I meant: the emblem that appears at the top of the "Irken Military" page. I just think it looks a bit more stripped-down and... Irken-y. You know what I mean? It just looks cooler, imho. Dr. Anonymous 22:19, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Fragging? Man, you must be pissed. Whichever, they're all the same in my book. The one I'm referring to just happens to be my favorite. What do you want for the background, though?Dr. Anonymous 23:23, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Need Copyright OK, providing that this demonic bill is passed, we'll need to defend ourselves: is there a disclaimer ANYWHERE on the Main Page that says something like: "Zim, GIR and all related indicia are Copyright Nickelodeon/ Viacom 2007? Dr. Anonymous 11:32, January 20, 2012 (UTC) WWWHAAAT?? Bluntly put, that is bullshit. How the hell is this piracy? We are a non-profit organization, and we have no links that lead to downloadable files. So, if one of us were to ask Jhonen if he allowed this site, and he said "yeah, sure, go ahead" that'd automatically make this site legit, right?--Dr. Anonymous 19:51, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Darkest hour For the love of God, please do so immediately. Be sure to tell him that the majority of us aren't Nickelodeon fans. Let me know as soon as you send it. THE FATE OF THE WIKI DEPENDS ON YOU!!! Dr. Anonymous 19:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) E-Mail! OK, I'll work in that. What's Jhonen's e-Mail? Unless you want to send it, of course. Maybe you should; you've met him before. But for the sake of everyone here, please do it!!!Dr. Anonymous 20:09, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Y'know, I think that Wikis should be exempt from the effects of this asinine bill, since a Wiki is purely informational in nature, and, except for the Fanon ones, never contain the ideas of users. Obviously the imbeciles who support this have never used the Internet before. If they did, they'd know how f***ing inaccessible corporations are. Thanks. You're a lifesaver, and you're gonna get a promotion for this if it kills me. Thank you so much for helping to save this Wiki. Wait, though: doesn't NICK hold the rights? Meh, whatever; I'll find a way to ask them too. You done gewd, though. (and yes, that was my pitiful attempt at transcribing a "hillbilly" accent). By the way, I saw a really good fan-animated version of "Mopiness of Doom" tonight, and I saw that it had been done by "Soapy Waffles". YOU'RE a member of that organization, aren't you? Dr. Anonymous 01:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) JUST four? Damn.. that's pretty good. If I had to juggle that duty with the four projects I have due next Tuesday, I'd probably be driven to off myself from all that pressure. So, now that we're having a friendly chat, what does a pencil test animator do? Dr. Anonymous 01:29, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Weird, bizarre, but undeniably awesome! One'd think that you actually worked on Zim while it was still on the air. No advice or constructive criticism I can give! Well done. Oh, and by the way: four school projects are quite an impossible strain on a 16-year-old. I thought I found a gray hair yesterday, but it was just sawdust from the rockets I was making from balsa wood. ;-) Dr. Anonymous 01:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry; your secret's safe with me.. provided you're not kidding. By the way, you picked an excellent time to be a slow replier- I was just brushing my teeth. Another thing: I've been doing my part and deleted as many "You can watch this episode HERE" links as I could. Since they're free downloadable content, and they're on Megavideo to boot, I'll bet that the government would home in on that. What state do you live in, incidentally? Dr. Anonymous 02:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ohio isn't so bad; I loved it there before I moved to Germany, then we moved back to the same place again three years later, where I eventually won the Invention Convention. Heck, I've even listed Beavercreek as my hometown on Facebook, even though I currently live in Virginia. You get a lot of snow this time 'round? Dr. Anonymous 02:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Eh, must be the part of Ohio you live in. Still, beats California. Stupid, tiny backyards... Yeah, I'm afraid that Mother Nature seems to have found a dandruff shampoo that works, cuz there's only been two centimeters one time over here! We're supposed to be getting some RAIN tomorrow! In WINTER!! Still, it means Crew practice has been canceled, so it's not all bad. Dr. Anonymous 02:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, gotta go to bed now. See you tomorrow! Dr. Anonymous 02:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Special Request Hey, I was wondering: have voices been recorded for "The Trial"? I was wondering, cuz... Y'know.. Ahhh, I'll just spit it out: since you're with Soapy Waffles, I was hoping you could work on a fan-animated episode of "The Trial", like you did with "Mopiness of Doom" (phenomenal job, for the record; first unfinished script I ever read). But "The Trial" was my favorite unfinished episode, so I was wondering if you could.. umm.. take the challenge. Puh-leeeze? I'm a crap animator, but I could contribute by designing Timmy or Judgementia, if you want. Or perhaps GIR's palace! Whaddaya say? :-D Dr. Anonymous 01:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) NNNOOO!!... oh well: we could just do fan-voiceovers, I guess. Saw a bit of your "Ten Minutes of Doom" animation tests... no need to comment on quality, as usual; I just hope you don't do the lousy, half-assed ending that some of the staff were suggesting, and stick to the script that we have. Oh! You could do "Return of Keef"! Or perhaps "Simon Sez Doom"! I'll admit the latter was kinda dumb, but still: who DOESN'T want to see Zim sitting straight-faced in his seat wearin' a bee suit? ...Kind of a self-answering question, isn't it?Dr. Anonymous 02:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) OK. That's good. Yyyaaayyyyyy!!!! No idea why I did that. I guess the stress must be getting to me. Anyways... How do you juggle two jobs at once? Dr. Anonymous 02:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps. Or perhaps you're not really an English teacher or an animator! For all I know, you could be a SPACE ALIEN from PLUTO! Or a RADIOACTIVE HOBO! YES,YES IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!...except the same could be assumed about me. Never mind. Sorry, I get a little insane a this time of night. Well, a lot. :-)Dr. Anonymous 02:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :-) I guess "Doctor"'s my nickname now, huh? I like it. Dr. Anonymous 12:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) On it Will do. Dr. Anonymous 19:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) OK, it's done! Man, there were about forty schmillion errors on that page! Dr. Anonymous 20:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's my job. By the way, remember Selena>3? I was just talking with her, and she seems a bit hurt by your criticism from a while back. Might wanna be a bit nicer to her; she's just a kid, and at her age people tend to be a bit more emotional. Just a suggestion. Hey, another thing: I was just talking to a guy on Wikitroid, and apparently they have an IRC (kinda like a chat room). If this Wiki happens to have the same thing, any chance you'd wanna hang out there sometime? Dr. Anonymous 15:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, you don't know for sure whether it's true or not. Always assume good faith. You have a right to be sceptical, but please don't go on about how she's "obviously lying". Unless she's done something explicitly wrong, treat her like everyone else. Oookay.. it.. kinda shows. Sheesh. Well, why?Dr. Anonymous 16:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Spam, spam, spam, egg, bacon and spam Lotta spam today, isn't there? Dr. Anonymous 15:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Heh, remiss me of that ridiculous sketch from "Monty Python's Flying Circus" with that couple in the cafe that only serves stuff with spam. Oddly enough, the name of that place in the episode was called the "Green Midget" Cafe. I wonder if...? Dr. Anonymous 15:26, January 29, 2012 (UTC) EXCUSE ME!?!?!?!?!? YOU CALLIN' MY STATS OF WHAT COULD BE Bloody GIR's STATS IN METROID GAMES CRAP!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 17:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) T__T I did! I said "This is (probably) what his stats would be in a Metroid game!" Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 05:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC)